


Disagreement

by molstrom



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: After a minor disagreement, Juice stops being an idiot
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celi1208](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/gifts).



> Celi1208 gets full credit for the line about Juice being so thick his name should be smoothie line...It's freaking amazing and she should trademark it. 😉

We had a fight a week ago. Not even a fight, really. It was really just a disagreement, but he hasn’t spoken to me since. In fact, he’s apparently mastered the art of ignoring and avoiding me, which is rather impressive considering I work at Teller-Morrow and he is there all the time. 

I’m sitting in the office staring out across the parking lot at him as he walks to his motorcycle, pointedly looking everywhere but at me when Jax walks in. He looks at me and then across the lot at Juice and says:  
“He still ignoring you, darlin’?”  
“He’s got a gift for it, Jax.”  
“That he does. You coming to dinner tonight?”  
“No. I think I’m just gonna go home.”  
Gemma walks in before he can answer and says:  
“Of course she’s coming. It’s family dinner. She’s family.”  
I shake my head and say:  
“Gemma…”  
“Are you about to argue with me? You are coming.”  
“He doesn’t want me there. Doesn’t even want me here.”  
“Yeah, well, Juice has never been what I would describe as smart.”  
“Gemma!”  
“What? I’m not saying anything we don’t all already know. You’re coming to dinner.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
She turns to look at Jax and says:  
“Make sure she gets there.”  
“Yes, Mom.”  
He holds out his hand to me and says:  
“Let’s go, sweetheart. I know you want to change before dinner.”  
I pick up my purse and take his hand, letting him lead me outside. By the time we get to the row of motorcycles Juice is gone.

When we get to my house, Jax follows me inside and sits on the couch while I go to change. When I come out of my room, Jax says:  
“You ready, sweetheart?”  
“I guess. I don’t really want to go, Jax.”  
“Mom’s right, you’re family. Why don’t you want to come?”  
“I don’t know where I fit without him.”  
“Stick with me, darlin’. Everything will be fine.”  
“I think me being with you will upset him and then I won’t get him back.”  
“He’ll deal. Let’s go.”  
I roll my eyes and follow him out of the house. 

As we get off his bike at Gemma’s he puts his hand on my lower back to lead me into the house. I step to the side and say:  
“Jax, don’t.”  
“We’re friends darlin’. It’s okay for me to touch you.”  
“No. It’s not. Don’t.”  
We walk into Gemma’s house and separate. He walks into the dining room where the rest of the guys are already sitting around the table and I head into the kitchen to help Gemma.

When we’re done in the kitchen we carry the food into the dining room and put it on the table. I end up having to partially lean over Juice to put down the potato salad and as I do, I feel him raise his hand slightly from his leg and gently run his fingers down the outside of my thigh. I look at him in response, but he’s looking at Clay and as I look at him he lowers his hand back to his leg like nothing happened. 

I feel my eyes fill with tears and I turn to look at Gemma before shaking my head slightly. She gives me a small smile and then says:  
“Sit down, baby.”  
I look around the table and there are two seats free, the one where Gemma always sits and one between Jax and Bobby. Bobby looks at me and says:  
“I’ll move over, doll. You can sit next to Juice.”  
Before I can say anything, Juice turns and looks at me before saying:  
“No, Bobby. She can sit next to Jax.”  
I clench my teeth and walk over to the seat next to Jax. Once I’m sitting down he reaches over and takes my hand, interlacing our fingers and squeezing slightly. He leans over and whispers:  
“Everything’s okay, darlin’, just breathe.”  
I pull my hand away from his and everyone starts taking food and passing the dishes around the table.

As we eat, everyone talks around me as I quietly pick at my food. About halfway through the meal Chibs looks at my plate and then at me and says:  
“Eat, little girl. Don’t just push your food around.”  
I grin at him and say:  
“Yes, sir.”  
I start eating and finish around the same time as everyone else. Gemma and I clear the table and do the dishes while the guys talk and then she says:  
“Come on, sweetheart. I’ll drive you home.”  
“Thanks, Gem."

After I get home I lock the door and change into pyjamas before curling up on the couch to watch a movie. I must fall asleep because I wake up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. I look up and see Juice walking into the room.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Did I wake you up, babe? I’m sorry.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Why did you come to dinner with Jax?”  
“Because I didn’t want to go, so Gemma made him bring me to make sure I got there.”  
“Oh. So you’re not…with Jax?”  
“Juice, are you stupid?”  
“No?”  
“We had a disagreement, Juice. A disagreement about nothing…Like, literally nothing. You’ve ignored me for the past week. I don’t understand why.”  
“I got angry and I was afraid you’d hate me for blowing up the way I did.”  
“So you thought ignoring me was the best course of action?”  
“Yeah? I mean…yeah.”  
“You are a fucking moron.”

I stand up and walk over to him before saying:  
“Why would you think that I would want to be with Jax?”  
“He’s pretty.”  
“He’s too damn scrawny. I like my boys thick.”  
“Oh? Is that what I am? Thick?”  
“Baby, you’re so thick your name should be smoothie.”  
He bursts out laughing and says:  
“That’s ridiculous.”

He kisses me and then says:  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
“Don’t disappear on me again, boy. I won’t put up with that shit a second time.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Good. Let’s go to bed.”  
He picks me up, resting his hands on my ass as he says:  
“Yes, please.”


End file.
